


【授翻】Wearing the Inside Out/溢于言表

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wong is the best friend Stephen could ever wish for, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: “Stephen？”他柔声问道。“一切都好吗？它们是你的，对吗？但看起来和上次的不一样……”Stephen的魔法喜欢Tony，通过蝴蝶（和其他东西）溢于言表。





	【授翻】Wearing the Inside Out/溢于言表

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wearing the Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996326) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：我总是希望获得些灵感，然后我的邮箱收到了下面这段文字：  
> 关于未来的提示：如果你想的话也许可以写一下，Stephen的魔法在他经历强烈的情感时会失控？因此每当他对Tony显露爱意时，周围都会出现乱子，魔法事件发生了，而每个人都想弄清楚发生了什么，Wong只是在后面偷笑。（想象一下，如果每次Tony对Stephen微笑，小蝴蝶就会出现；当Tony触碰他时，小电火花就出现了！）

\------

事情第一次发生的时候Stephen甚至没有注意到。他忙着集中注意力——并且因为进展缓慢而沮丧——以至于只专注于他试图掌握的新法术而没有注意到他周围的宁静而无害的风暴。

“Stephen！”

Wong的声音打断了他的注意力。他及时抬头，刚好看到最后一朵神奇的蓝色和紫色的火花逐渐消失。

“嗯？” 他眨了眨眼睛，惊讶于黑暗已经笼罩了图书馆。他在午后不久开始的，而现在几乎已经天黑了，不是吗？

“这里。” Wong在他附近的桌子上放了一杯茶。“厨房里有吃的，如果阁下决定要和我们一起吃饭的话。” 他看起来几乎是担心了，因为他给了Stephen一个思索的表情，但他还是决定什么都不说，转身离开了。“哦，Stark打来电话，说了些关于会议的事情？你没告诉我你现在是复仇者一员了。”

Stephen的仍未找回他的思绪，花了好些时间才明白过来。“Tony？什么？为什么？复仇者？” 没有回答。Stephen耸了耸肩，决定在再次尝试新魔法之前休息一下。他明天会回电话给Tony的。

Stephen太过迟钝而Wong甚至也不在房间里，所以没有人注意到突然出现在茶杯附近的那只小蝴蝶。当他的思绪从Tony Stark身上回到那该死的咒语时蝴蝶消失了，那点时间只够它来回挥动了一两次翅膀。

 

*

 

第二次，发生一次非正式会议——或者说在Stephen看来就是个——在基地里开的派对上，不幸的是，在此更为引人注目了。Stephen不仅如他本人所愿打开一个通往异维度的传送门然后把自己搞消失了大概一个世纪那么久，而且也把其他人一起也搞消失了。“其他人”包括一半复仇者、Wong和Pepper Pott——Tony Stark的前未婚妻和密友。

他和Tony谈话进行得足够纯洁无邪。没什么特别的，只是一点温和的戏谑，混杂了关于魔法与科学的争论。然后Bruce Banner加入了，玩笑也开始变成严肃的科学辩论。

Stephen如入天堂。能够和不仅能听懂他的解释、还能在Bruce举例的时候加以反驳的人讨论他的激情所在，真是太棒了。Tony并不是完全认同，但他能够理解，而Stephen可以发现他如何吸收一切。他的脑海中闪过一些关于自己和Tony在其他情况下的模糊念头，但很快就把那推开了。有些事情最好还是在他自己的卧室里保密吧。但是，接着Tony不仅十分肆意地朝他微笑，而且还拍了拍他的胳膊。Bruce似乎具备了某种从一个时刻跳到另一个时刻的神奇能力，因为他刚刚还在那儿，一会儿就不见了。

“你想再来一杯吗？” Tony问道，指着酒水托盘。Stephen想要，但不敢。这一天对他的手而言并不美好，他不想让自己难堪。Tony用牢牢抓着他的胳膊把他带到了一株植物后面，然后给他拿来了一杯色彩鲜艳缤纷、看起来很有趣的东西，酒精含量肯定很高，然后就把被子放在他们面前。“给你。慢慢喝，我不会告诉任何人的。或者，如果你想的话——”天哪，Tony Stark那是露出了一个害羞的表情？“……我们可以转移到一个更私密的地方去？大家不会惦记我们的，Thor会招待他们几小时。如果不想去也没关系，我就是想想……”

**救命。 Tony在和我调情。**

Tony Stark正在和他调情，如同月亮坠落一般微妙；几年前Tony曾被无用的小报描述成一个风流成性的花花公子。Stephen绝对没有读过。从来没有。他对Tony Stark的看法是建立在某些冷酷而坚实的事实上的，来自于……某些别的地方。

在他能够接受和应对这猛烈的调情攻势之前，发生了两件事情。

“噢，天啊，太可爱了！它们是从哪儿来的？”

Scott的喊声吸引了所有人的注意力，几秒钟后，六个成年人聚集在一对中等大小但非常漂亮的蝴蝶周围。这一次，蝴蝶是令人惊异的蓝色，似乎在抬头看着他们的观众，好像不确定自己为什么会在这里。

Wong看了一眼这煽动翅膀的小东西，狠狠给了Stephen一记眼色。“你是认真的？” 他朝Stephen的方向上说，“控制下，你让你自己和我都很难堪。”

 **控制什么** ？他无奈地耸了耸肩——这让他从Wong那里又得到了一个白眼，然后他和其他人一起看着蝴蝶。他对Pepper说了些什么，她的笑声响了起来充满了整个房间。

Stephen因尴尬和困惑而畏缩不前。他能感受到周围空气中的魔力，知道那来自于他自己，但他不知道它们为什么会跑出来。他什么都没做，不是吗？无论如何，他感觉自己的脸肯定是红了。

Tony正在看着他，而其他人仍在吱吱喳喳看着蝴蝶。Thor，雷神，像一个小男孩一样笑了，一只小蓝蝴蝶慢慢地爬上他的手臂，待了好一会儿。而Tony呢？不，Tony全神贯注看着 **他** 。

另一只蝴蝶出现在他们的附近并降落在了Tony的肩膀上。他伸出手指对着它笑了笑。“Stephen？”他柔声问道。“一切都好吗？它们是你的，对吗？但看起来和上次的不一样……”

在泰坦。这不是他现在想要考虑的事情。或者说永远不想考虑。

他没有回答，脸变得更红了。他再也不敢直视Tony的眼睛，只能看向别处，沿着栏杆走进夜晚。

当Tony再次触碰他时，他仍在努力应对蝴蝶的出现，想着要找点什么话说。他抬起头，惊讶地看着Tony拉住他的左手，轻轻握住了。Tony的手指正追逐着疤痕和皮肤下金属的痕迹。虽然由于神经受损，他感觉不到那种触摸，但他可以感觉到他凉爽的皮肤上覆上的温暖。那感觉和来自Tony脸上令人难以置信的温柔表情形成了鲜明的对比。蓝色的火焰开始在他们周围燃烧，迅速淹没了他们周围的植物，但没有烧掉它们，也根本没有发出任何响动。

有趣的是，Tony甚至没有退缩，而只是依然抓着他，睁大了眼睛。“那是......Stephen，那很 **美** 。” 他看着斑斓的火焰从他们缠绕在一起的手指上蔓延上了他们的手臂，越来越多，将他们周身笼罩起来。Stephen鼓起勇气伸手去握住了Tony的另一只手。大火更猛烈地燃烧了一会儿，然后消失得无影无踪。一些火苗仍缠绕在他们的手指和胳膊上，将他们联结在一起。

“我认为那是一个信号，你不觉得吗？我从来得到过任何人这样的赞许。”Tony低声笑着说道。他们仍然像少年一样手牵着手，什么别的事都不做。

Stephen吞咽了一下，突然紧张起来。“你介意我们把这带到一个更私密的地方吗？我不想在观众面前开始我们的初吻。”

值得庆幸的是，所有其他人仍在忙着和温驯的蝴蝶玩耍，想引起它们的注意。当然，除了Wong之外，他又在盯着他们了，并做出嘘的动作。“离开这儿！”他显然是朝着他们的方向在喊。“玩得开心！” 他补充道，然后朝 **Stephen** 眨了眨眼，而当Tony把他带到从前住过的基地的房间里时，Stephen保持了沉默。

 

*

 

蝴蝶们——次日一早被放飞到了野外——留在了基地周围的花园里，它们每年都在繁殖，每一代都融入了新的色彩。


End file.
